


VLDGBDAU

by Awseomness



Category: Gundam Build Divers, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Gundam Build Divers AU, copious Gundam references, fun cameos!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awseomness/pseuds/Awseomness
Summary: Shirogane Takashi was a world-level player on the stage of GP Duel, and his Black LaGowe was the most terrifying opponent many players ever faced. However, Takashi followed his dream of going to space, and GP Duel has given way to the online Gundam Battle Nexus. Now, there's a new pilot with his own black LaGowe, and he carries the weight of Takashi's actions on his back.





	1. Chapter 1

KidKyoji grit his teeth as the Risen Devil Gundam flew to cover behind a large mesa. Its wings, inspired by the Gundam Deathscythe, were tattered, but already his DG System was making repairs. He only needed his friends to keep the enemy busy for a bit while he recovered. Then he'd be fine.

Except he wouldn't.

It was dawning on him that he and his friends had barely left a scratch on that black LaGowe. It was four on one and they were still losing.

On his HUD, the Gundam Maxxor turned red.

"KidKyoji to MajorTom! Your circuit's dead. There's something wrong!"

No response. Sweat trickled down KidKyoji's forhead.

"Can you hear me, MajorTom?!"

There was an explosion somewhere in the distance and the Gundam Maxxor went black.

"TOM!" He looked around frantically. "Peyton, Sarah! Tom's down!"

There was static, through which snippets of PeytonicMaster's voice broke. "...gonna...nev...aster"

KidKoyji cursed. Even the screens that usually showed his party members' faces only showed empty blue and a "Sound Only" message.

All he could do was watch as the Hy-Goldd and the Queen Sazabi turned red, then went black as more explosions sounded around him.

His own readout turned green, repairs complete, and he leapt from cover. If he was going down, it wouldn't be without a fight!

The LaGowe was upon him immediately, tackling him to the ground. He struggled, but the LaGowe's fang sabers pierced his powerplant, and the Risen Devil Gundam erupted in a massive explosion.

There wasn't anything left for the DG System to repair.


	2. Chapter 2

Pidge pulled up the commscreen. "Alright, Haro, are you in position?"

"In position. In position." The green orb of a robot chirped.

"Begin recording."

"Recording. Recording."

Pidge canceled the commscreen and activated her gunpla. The OZC-06MS Leo-R Reconaissance Type formed around her, and she found herself standing in its familiar cockpit. Licking her lips, she gripped the controls and activated the Mirage Colloid field.

The HUD said "active", but aside from a light shimmer on her viewscreen nothing changed. The only way to tell for sure it was working was to get an outside view.

With that in mind, she started moving.

The between the brush below and the branches around, maneuvering a sixteen-meter robot through the forest undetected, even an invisible one, was a difficult challenge, made all the moreso by the large sensor dish she'd put on the back. But difficult was not the same as impossible, and as much work as she had put into perfecting the Leo-Recon as a unit, she was determined to make it operate effectively in all environments, however much practice that required.

So, despite the fact that she was moving an ostensibly speedy unit at a glacial pace on foot, she kept her patience and kept walking, nearing the point where Haro was recording. Once she had the tape, she'd be able to see just how detectable she was being and improve herself accordingly.

A massive force hit her in the back and she screamed as the Leo-Recon fell. An SD Gundam Barbatos had collided with her from behind, knocking her into a roll that took her out of the trees and down a hill.

Rattled, screaming, and motion-sick, she tried to correct herself, to stop spinning, to stop moving, but nothing worked until finally she hit the ground with a loud thud.

Red damage warnings flashed around her, and she deactivated her gunpla, her diver replacing it facedown in the grass. She gave herself a moment, lying there, before pushing herself up onto her hands and knees. Thankfully GBN didn't hurt you unless you let it, so though she was missing a good chunk of HP, she felt fine.

She looked around to get her bearings. She was in a valley surrounded by small pink flowers. Alone, save for a figure she saw standing in the middle of the field.

The other was feminine, likely a woman, with dark skin and billowing silver hair. She was dressed in a sky-blue gown with a v-split cape.

The woman didn't seem to notice her, which was odd considering the ruckus she had made getting down here. Behind the figure, a gunpla materialized, pastel pink and blue with a pair of massive shield-like on its back. From those wings came a rush of funnels, themselves customized to look like flowers.

Those funnels flew in a whirlwind around the woman and her gunpla, blowing her hair and cape, and kicking flower petals into the air. It made for a beautiful display, and Pidge stayed frozen in place, transfixed as she watched.

Finally, the funnels returned to the gunpla's wings and the wind died down. The woman pulled up a screen, smiled to herself, and before Pidge could even approach her, logged out.

"What was..." Pidge stood, still staring at the spot the woman had been.

"You fell! You fell!" Haro bounced down the hill to join her, snapping her out of her daze.

"Show me the footage, Haro."

Haro did so, pulling up a viewscreen which showed an empty, still forest. Then, an SD Gundam Barbatos zoomed in, colliding with something invisible. The Barbatos was immediately seiged upon by a Zaku that knocked it away and followed it offscreen, while an invisible force rolled violently through the woods until it too disappeared offscreen.

Pidge frowned. On the bright side, though, she had been doing a great job right up until that happened.

"Obviously we'll have to run the test again." She said.

"No time! No time!" Haro scolded. "Pidge needs to meet Lance and Hunk in five minutes! You promised."

Pidge checked the time. Haro was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby red particle beams lit the sky all around. Lance grit his teeth as the Gundam Sharpshooter weaved between them. The shots came too close for his liking.

"Hunk, he's on me! A little help?"

"Almost..." Hunk's face on the commscreen was scrunched in concentration.

"Any time now, buddy!" One beam impacted the Sharpshooter's wing. Just barely, but enough to make him worry.

"Almost..."

The proximity alert began to sound. Kogane was catching up.

"Hunk!"

"Now!"

Hunk's gunpla, the KUMA-05H Herogguy, leapt over a hill, cape flowing and silver armor shining in the sunlight. It did a somersault in the air, bringing it's sword down on the side of Kogane's red LaGowe. They both fell to the ground while the Sharpshooter flew to a safe distance.

Hunk was the first to his feet, sword ready and pointed at the LaGowe. "Surrender, evil-doer. Lest you taste the full fury of my blade."

The LaGowe stood and its tail lashed out, knocking the sword from the Herogguy's paw.

Hunk yelped and held up his shield, "I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!"

"Nice save, Hunk! Now it's my turn!"

Hunk looked up to see the silhouette of Lance's Sharpshooter in the distance, it's Hyper Impulse Sniper Rifle equipped and ready to fire.

"Oh, you're in for it now!" Hunk leapt into the air.

Or, he tried to.

Just as Lance fired his attack, Kogane grabbed Hunk's cape in the LaGowe's jaws. The Herogguy slammed into the ground in front of the LaGowe, taking the full brunt of the Sharpshooter's beam.

"Hunk!" Lance tried to move his gun away, but it was too late. By the time the attack ended, the Herogguy's incredible armor had been blasted away, and Hunk's gunpla exploded.

Lance growled. "You'll pay for that."

Kogane's voice was icy cold. "We'll see."

In a blur, the red LaGowe closed the distance. The charge-up time for the Hyper Impulse was too long, and Lance dropped it to the ground, desperately drawing another weapon. The LaGowe's jawblade collided with a beam saber just in time.

As their sabers locked, Lance grit his teeth, trying to force the LaGowe back. "This isn't over!"

"You're watching the swords."

"What?"

The beam rifle on the LaGowe's back leveled itself and fired right into the Sharpshooter's cockpit.

With that, the battle ended.

Both gunpla dissolved into particles, leaving Lance and Kogane, plus Hunk a fair distance away.

Lance stared at Kogane for a moment, his expression souring, until finally he shouted in frustration. "Argh! We almost had you!"

"You were sloppy." 

Lance's tail twitched. "What?"

"Don't announce your attacks. It gives your opponent the opportunity to respond."

Lance crossed his arms. "Yeah, well, who asked you?"

Kogane looked at him for a moment, then shrugged. "You're right. My advice would be wasted on you anyway."

Hunk finally closed the distance, Tekkadan jacket flaring behind him.

Kogane addressed him, "You did pretty good. Watch your cape."

"Huh? Oh yeah." Hunk smiled, "Thanks for the advice."

"Dude, don't thank him!"

"But that's good advice."

Kogane waved and started walking away, paying the other two no more mind.

Lance waited until he was out of earshot, then muttered, "I hate that guy."

"Aw, he's not so bad." Hunk said, "Kinda loner-y, maybe, but not bad. And, hey, we did pretty good. I bet if Pidge were here we would've won."

Lance's eyes widened as he remembered, "Oh yeah, Pidge is probably already at the meeting place! We're meeting that guy today!"

Hunk checked the time and yelped. "We better hurry!"


End file.
